Family: Usamamo
by Serenity24Luna
Summary: A sweet short one-shot after usagi gives birth to Small lady (Chibi-usa) and their day in the life. No inappropriate language. Family's friendly


**Family**

"Mamo-chan, are you up" usagi yawned. Her eyes were still closed and she just woke up. She moved her hand across the bed and found a cold, empty spot where her husband should be sleeping. She opened their eyes and stretched. She slipped out the bed and walked out of the room. She walked into the lounge room and looked at the clock. 6:39am. She walked into baby Chibi-usa's room and found him holding their small child in his hands.

"Mama" Chibi-usa squealed. She only said her first word a week ago and she still hasn't said 'daddy' yet. Mamoru turned around to face usagi. Usagi took Chibi-usa out of his hands and put chib's on her hip. Mamoru kissed usagi gently and pulled her into a hug. The baby started crying and looked at mamoru.

"I've changed her diaper so I'm guessing she's hungry" mamoru said into her ear. Usagi nodded and sat on the chair in the room.

"I'm going to make breakfast ok sweetie" mamoru said before walking out of the room. Usagi fed Chibi-usa quickly and then talked to her.

"Who do you love more?" She cooed. Chibi-usa squirmed and giggled.

"Mama" she giggled.

"Can you say dada" she asked sweetly. "Da-daShe spelt out.

"Dada" she giggled. Usagi gasped and stood up. She ran into the kitchen and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Say it again sweetie" usagi asked sweetly to the little girl on her hips.

"Mama" she said cutely. Usagi giggled and smiled.

"No the other word" usagi said.

"I hope you haven't been teaching our child to swear" mamoru chucked. Usagi shook her head and turned to the tiny child.

"Say it again sweetie" usagi cooed. Chibi-usa started to cry and usagi sighed. "It's ok sweetie, if you don't want to then that's ok"

"What were you trying to get her to say?" Mamoru asked.

"Come on sweetie, let's put you back in your play pen" usagi said as she lowered her into the cot in the lounge room. Usagi walked into the kitchen and hugged mamoru.

"Woah usako, personal space" mamoru chucked as she wouldn't let go.

"YOU left me alone in bed in morning. I just want to go to sleep" usagi complained. Mamoru chucked and turned to his wife.

"The girls are coming over today so it was kind off a good thing" mamoru chucked. Usagi huffed and walked out the kitchen. She came back dressed and was eating breakfast.

**oOoOoOo**

"Where's Chibi-usa" Ami asked as she watched the couple on the couch. Usagi was in Mamoru's lap, mamoru was cuddling usagi close to his chest.

"She's asleep, I put her to sleep cause she wouldn't shut up" usagi giggled. Mamoru chuckled and looked a towards their friends Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Naru, Umino, Motoki, Reika, Setsuna, Little Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka all sitting in one lounge room.

"Well she does have your lungs" mamoru teased. Usagi huffed and looked towards the door. Suddenly she heard cries coming from the exact direction she was looking. Usagi huffed and stood up, and walked towards the room. Ten minutes later usagi came back with the quiet baby in her arms.

"Awwww she's so cute" minako gasped.

"What took you so long" Rei asked. Usagi sighed and looked at the little baby that was holding her finger in her tiny hand.

"She had to calm down then I had to change her and feed her" usagi said as she sat down on mamoru's lap again with an 'ooof' coming from him.

"Mama" the baby giggled as she Stuck. Everyone said 'awwww' when she said 'mama'.

"She's started to crawl now and still learning to walk. She's said mama but there's another word I'm trying to teach her" usagi said.

"Are you trying to teach the baby to swear" minako asked.

"NO, AND ID ANY OF YOU SWEAR IN THE PROXIMITY OF MY CHILD I WILL KILL YOU" usagi threatened. They all nodded in agreement and stared at usagi; frightened.

"Mama" Chibi-usa giggled before sticking usagi's finger in her little mouth. Usagi pulled it out and looked at the innocent child.

"Ugh, you can't be hungry again" usagi sighed. Mamoru chuckled.

"I can see where she gets that from" Makoto laughed as usagi stood up. Usagi left the room and came back a minute later.

"Can you say Dada" usagi cooed as she sat down on Mamoru's lap. No response. Usagi sighed. "This is dada" usagi said as she lifted the baby over her head to mamoru's eye level.

"Dada" Chibi-usa said cutely as she squeezed Mamoru's nose. Usagi squealed and kissed the baby's forehead. Usagi leapt off Mamoru's lap and dashed towards the kitchen. Returning with a bar of chocolate. Mamoru chuckled when he saw usagi eating it.

"You really love your chocolate kitten" Haruka chuckled. Usagi rolled her eyes and sat next to mamoru; leaning Her head against him.

"I earned it fair and square" usagi said between bites. They all laughed at her as she moaned from the taste. "I'm surprised mamo isn't keeping me on the diet" usagi laughed.

"I was thinking about it, but I love you the way you are" mamoru said sweetly as he kissed her. They heard 'awww's again from the others as they looked at the couple. Suddenly Chibi-usa started crying.

"Ugh, you tired baby" usagi asked Chibi-usa.

"She's got your lungs Usagi-chan" Naru said with a laugh.

"And your strength" mamoru added. Usagi went over and put the baby to sleep and came back with all eyes on her.

"What do you mean by my strength?" Usagi asked mamoru confused. He chucked and looked at his wife.

"When you were giving birth to Chibi-usa, you basically broke my hand" mamoru laughed. Usagi huffed and slapped his chest.

"Yeah well you try pushing a child out your ass" usagi said angrily. Mamoru chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"No thanks, but don't forget. I had to deal with all your nonsense. Hormones. False alarms. Feeling bad about your part in all of it." Mamoru reminded her. She smiled and turned to the others.

Everyone in front of her was her family. Nothing would change that. And if anyone tried to hurt her large family, she would make them have to go through her first. Especially on her way to becoming crowned queen of crystal Tokyo and mamoru being crowned the title of king Endymion.

* * *

_**ok so its a short one-shot but idc. now I'm gonna play Minecraft. lol**_

_**shout out to all my peeps! love you all**_

_**anyaay cya later **_

_**byeeeeeeeeee ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ **_


End file.
